


Hey Look Ma, I Made It

by TurquoiseDragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Character Study, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Songfic, Teenage Victor Nikiforov, Victor throughout the years, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseDragon/pseuds/TurquoiseDragon
Summary: "If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up." A look at Victor and his thoughts on his life and skating throughout the years, inspired by the new P!ATD song 'Hey Look Ma, I Made It.'





	Hey Look Ma, I Made It

Victor stared out at the ice, taking a deep breath as the loud cheers echoed throughout the crowded stadium. It was almost his turn to go on. He shook out his legs and arms a little, trying to put a smile on his face. He needed confidence, he told himself. Because he really did. After all, he always skated his best when he skated confidently, and today was the day where skating at his best really counted. He would only get one senior debut, and he intended to make his memorable. 

A memorable debut was not only important, it was necessary. By a memorable debut, he meant a winning one. Gold preferably, but really just a medal. He didn’t want to think much about what would happen if he didn’t medal, or if he didn’t make it to the Grand Prix. Skaters who didn’t win were so often forgotten, cast aside, replaced by others who could win. He didn’t want to become one of those. He didn't want to disappoint anyone either. So he had to become the greatest. Someone they’d never forget.

As the other skater stepped off the ice, he stepped on and his smile turned to a real one. He skated to the center and took his starting pose, a wave of calm washing over him. Being on the ice felt better, more natural. And he knew he would do well. After all, he had trained his whole life for this. He took another deep breath as the music started. He could do this, he told himself again. 

 

He had done it, Victor realized as he looked around the cheering stadium once again from where he stood on the podium. He had gotten a silver, sure, but he had done well, and it was of course only the first qualifier. And anyway, he had taken a pretty bad fall during his free skate. There was still plenty of time for gold, and maybe if he didn’t fall next time he would be the one on the highest step in the near future. He made his smile bigger in an attempt to ignore the twinges of pain in his hip and knee. 

“Look!” He whispered softly to himself, “I made it!”

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. 

 

Six years later

Victor stared at the flute of champagne in his hand with a frown. It was some expensive brand, though he didn’t care enough to pay attention to which when he ordered it at the bar. It didn’t taste that great, but Victor steeled himself and drank it all in one sip anyway. He didn’t want to bring it out on the dance floor, but he did want to go dance. It was boring to just sit anyway. He was at a club, why not enjoy it? 

He found that he was spending a lot of time out at clubs lately. He really had earned his ‘wild child’ reputation. At least he wasn’t there alone today. Technically. A large group people, whom he assumed were other skaters or were involved with the sport somehow, had invited him out to congratulate him on his latest win. He decided to just go, even though he didn’t know half of them. Maybe he would make some friends. 

The new people seemed all too happy to be his ‘friends’. They insisted he bring along his medal, and he did. They spent some time looking at it, taking pictures with him, and giving some superficial compliments, but one by one they began to leave to either their hotel or some other part of the club. Most of the departures were accompanied by dirty looks when he turned down their offers of joining them in their hotel rooms for the night. 

As it turned out, they didn’t really want to be his friends. They just wanted to say they knew him in some way. Victor didn’t know why he was surprised. That was what most people wanted from him anyway these days. A story about meeting the living legend, Victor Nikiforov. No one wanted to get to know just Victor. He found that the life he had once thought would be fun, filled with friends and adventures, was actually quite lonely. He had few real friends, and all of the boyfriends he had had, who he thought really liked just him, had turned out to prefer the Living Legend more and had left when they realized that wasn’t really him.

“Hey, look,” he whispered almost mockingly. “I made it.” 

He had made it. And there he was, he thought to himself in that same mocking tone, the greatest skater in the world. The living legend, as some liked to call him, sitting all by himself in the corner of a crowded club and honestly just wanting to cry. 

He carefully stretched his leg, trying not to aggravate his bad knee any more. After it felt okay enough, he got up and made his way to the dance floor, his typical press smile on his face. Maybe if he could just become who everyone thought he was then things would be easier. He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that it wouldn’t work, that it couldn’t happen, that he should just be himself. He ignored this voice a lot, when it told him not to cut his hair, when it told him to take some rest days, when it told him to not push himself so hard. It would probably just hold him back if he listened to it. So he didn’t. 

It was for the best that he ignored the voice. He was getting old, in skater years, and he knew he didn’t have much time left before he was forced to retire. Before he was cast aside and the next skater, someone younger, was pushed in to take his place. He would probably be forgotten the second it happened, too. 

He was starting to want to wake up from this dream. 

 

Seven Years Later

Victor smiled as he sipped from his mug of tea and carefully watched what was beside him. Or rather, who. The book he was reading was long put back on his bedside table in favor of watching what he was watching now. 

His beautiful fiance, Yuuri, was fast asleep beside him, snuggled up under the blankets and snoring cutely. Victor had never thought a snore could be cute until now. He giggled a little as Yuuri moved closer to him and he gently brushed back some of the hair that had fallen into Yuuri’s face. 

He finished the last few sips of his tea, contemplating on just how lucky he was. He really was happy now. He had an amazing fiance who he absolutely loved, a sweet dog (Who currently resided in her own bed on the floor. She didn’t seem too upset that the space she had used to have on the bed was now taken up by her new dad.), and many real friends. It was all he had ever really wanted, and now he had it. 

He wasn’t as upset about the end of his career as a skater as he had always thought he would be either. Though it did end differently than he had expected it to. Instead of him retiring alone and gradually being forgotten by everyone, he was instead a coach. And he wasn’t alone or forgotten, either. Really, he was happy. So happy. 

“Look, I made it!” He whispered to himself as he shut off the lamp and laid down, wrapping an arm around Yuuri. 

If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know what you thought!


End file.
